Des Vacances ?
by Paige0703
Summary: Reese se rend compte qu'il vient de gagner un week-end pour 2, tous frais payés. Des vacances ? Pourquoi pas. L'absence de numéro arrange bien les choses mais... Finch acceptera-t-il de l'accompagner ? Quelles sont les réelles motivations de Reese pour inviter son patron ? Et si quelques imprévu se dresser sur leur chemin ? Pas grand chose mais de quoi aider à ce décider...
1. Besoin de repos

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Me revoilà avec ma deuxième fic sur PoI. Je remercie ceux/celles qui ont lu ma première fic sur cette série **__**(Aucun regret) **__**et un immense "Merci" pour les reviews . Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que ça plaît ^^**_

_**Pour cette histoire j'étais parti sur le fait que Reese gagnait un week-end pour 2 tout frais payer et qu'il (évidemment) inviter Finch. Par contre, je dois admettre que je n'imaginais pas vraiment ma fic ainsi mais voilà ce que c'est devenu au final... en espérant que ça plaira.**_

_**Il y aurait 4 chapitres en tout (avec le 4ième qui est plus un chapitre bonus).**_

_**Ici le premier chapitre, jeudi prochain le second et dans 2 semaines les 2 derniers (le 3 et le bonus).**_

_**J'arrête mon blabla qui doit vous ennuyer (en tout cas si vous prenez le temps de le lire ^^) et vous laisse lire ce chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture les amis :)**_

_**PS : Comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en passant ^^ Et désolé pour les fautes restantes, si un/une bêta est d'accord pour lire les autres chapitres avant que je les postent, c'est sans problèmes :)**_

_**Et encore un énorme MERCI à **__**isatis2013 pour m'avoir corrigé ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Des Vacances ?**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Besoin de repos...**_

Reese ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme quelqu'un de chanceux. Il n'était ni spécialement chanceux ou malchanceux... Ni trop de l'un, ni pas assez de l'autre. Un équilibre parfait entre les deux. Pourtant, ce matin-là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'il venait de gagner un week-end tout frais payés dans un petit coin de paradis via une loterie à laquelle il ne se souvenait même pas avoir participé.

Une fois sa surprise passée, il décida de regarder à quoi ressemblait ce "petit paradis". Un petit tour sur internet, grâce au site Internet de l'hôtel, lui donna une soudaine envie de vacances. Un grand hôtel de luxe près du lac Santeetlah. Immense chambre, vu direct sur le lac, aucune grande ville à proximité, le calme. Il vérifia même qu'il n'y avait pas de grands criminels en fuite dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres aux alentours... Tout semblait parfait.

\- Le paradis ? se demanda Reese avant de refermer son ordinateur et de quitter son appartement.

Après s'être arrêté prendre un café, un thé vert Sencha et quelques pâtisseries, Reese se rendit à la bibliothèque sachant que Finch devait déjà l'y attendre avec leur nouveau numéro.

Il fit enfin son entrée, accueilli par Bear, avant de faire face à... une place vide. Finch n'était pas devant les écrans de l'ordinateur. Il posa les boissons sur la table ainsi que les gâteaux, avant de partir à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, rangeant les livres qu'il avait utilisé la veille.

\- Bien le bonjour Mr Reese.

\- Bonjour Finch, répondit-il poliment. Votre thé vous attend, ajouta-t-il en montrant l'endroit d'où il venait.

\- Je vous remercie. Avant que vous me le demandiez la réponse est "Non", dit-il avant de lui faire face.

\- "Non" ? Répéta Reese.

\- Oui, c'est bien cela : aucun numéro pour le moment.

\- Bien. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

\- Oui, mais de ce fait je n'ai aucun travail pour vous pour le moment. Vous êtes libre comme l'air Mr Reese.

Ils rejoignirent Bear, Finch s'installant à sa place habituelle. Reese regarda autour de lui s'il trouvait de quoi s'occuper mais rien. Des livres, encore des livres et toujours plus de livres. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas lire, mais c'était un peu trop pour lui.

\- Profitez de cette journée de vacances pour vous refaire une petite santé, proposa Finch en voyant que son partenaire cherchait de quoi s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée du prochain numéro.

\- Des vacances...

\- Oui, des vacances. Du latin "Vacare" qui signifie...

\- C'est bon Finch, j'ai compris, préféra le stopper Reese avant d'avoir droit à une demi-heure d'histoire sur les origines du mot "vacances". En parlant de vacances, poursuivit-il voyant que Finch allait ajouter quelque chose, je crois bien avoir gagné un week-end.

Finch fronça légèrement les sourcils avant que Reese ne lui tende l'enveloppe contenant le ticket pour son séjour à l'hôtel, repas et location de bateaux inclus.

\- Je ne vous savais pas amateur de loterie Mr Reese.

\- Je ne le suis pas... En tout cas pas que je me souvienne.

\- Bien, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez avoir votre week-end. Nous sommes déjà vendredi et ce ticket n'est valable que ce week-end ci. Vous avez le reste de la journée pour vous préparer pour demain.

\- Vous oubliez les numéros.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Demanda Finch en se tourna vers Reese, le regardant comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité.

\- Quoi ? Ajouta Reese.

\- "Oublier les numéros" ? Vraiment ? Et puis je peux bien me passer de vos services pendant deux jours. Les lieutenants Carter et Fusco suffiront largement en cas de besoin.

Une partie de lui était tentée d'accepter de partir tout de suite, mais... il n'allait tout de même pas partir seul. Il s'installa sur l'autre chaise, laissant Finch pianoter sur son clavier, pesant le pour et le contre. Du repos ? Oui. Seul ? Non. Mais comment devait-il s'y prendre pour que l'informaticien accepte de l'accompagner sans trop en révéler sur les raisons du pourquoi il lui proposait à lui ?

Reese remonta lentement son regard des mains au visage de son partenaire. Même s'il ne voyait que son profil, il imaginait parfaitement l'air sérieux que ce dernier devait avoir. Il ne put empêcher un fin sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Quelque chose vous faire rire Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch sans quitter les écrans des yeux.

\- Non... pas du tout, répondit-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Bien, poursuivit Finch en se tournant vers lui, ce n'est pas que votre présence me dérange, mais j'aimerais pouvoir travailler sans me sentir continuellement observer. Alors si vous n'avez rien à me demander...

Reese se leva, devinant parfaitement la suite de la phrase.

\- J'ai compris, je vous laisse. Je vais en profiter pour emmener Bear faire une promenade.

\- Très bonne idée, faites donc.

Bear s'était immédiatement réveillé à l'entente de son nom et s'était ensuite emparé de la laisse au mot "promenade".

\- Bien, on y va, ajouta Reese pour combler le silence.

\- Oui, amusez-vous bien.

Une fois Reese parti, Finch se détendit complètement. Il n'avait jamais aimé être observé, surtout quand il travaillait et c'était pire quand il sentait que c'était l'ex-agent de la CIA qui l'observait sans cesse... Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Il savait pertinemment la raison de cette nervosité, mais faisait en sorte de ne pas y penser. Il ne devait pas y penser davantage et rejeter donc tout cela dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Avec le temps tout redeviendrait normal, tout redeviendrait comme avant qu'il ne mette un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait...

Il inspira profondément avant de se remettre au travail.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était arrivé au parc et que Bear gambadait dans tous les sens, heureux d'être en liberté. Il apporta une nouvelle fois la balle de tennis aux pieds de son maître qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois à l'autre bout du terrain.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir à la tournure de la phrase qu'il utiliserait pour inviter Finch à partir avec lui en week-end. Il ne voulait pas que son coéquipier ait des doutes sur ses motivations ou qu'il sente qu'il cachait quelque chose. Si c'était le cas, Finch refuserait de suite et serait sûrement sur ses gardes pendant un bon moment.

\- Va falloir jouer serré... murmura Reese pour lui-même alors que Bear revenait de nouveau.

Sur le chemin le conduisant à la bibliothèque, Reese s'arrêta pour prendre à manger. Bear arriva au côté de Finch avant Reese. Après quelques caresses il se coucha près de son second maître alors que Reese débarquait dans la pièce.

\- Chinois, ça vous tente ? Demanda Reese en montra les sacs qu'il tenait en main.

\- Parfaitement.

\- Toujours pas de numéro ? Demanda Reese alors qu'il commençait leur déjeuner.

\- Non, rien du tout. Vous pouvez donc partir l'esprit léger Mr Reese.

\- Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que je parte ce week-end Finch ? Demanda alors Reese, se surprenant lui-même.

\- Là n'est pas la question, répondit Finch quelque peu surpris. Vous avez besoin de repos c'est tout. Je m'inquiète juste pour votre santé, rien de plus.

\- Dans ce cas, vous en avez tout autant besoin que moi... voire plus, rétorqua Reese qui cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait son anxiété.

Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'inviter quelqu'un pouvait être aussi stressant. En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il essayait d'inviter son riche milliardaire de patron, parano de surcroît.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui cours aux quatre coins de la ville, je vous signale. De tout ce mois-ci, vous êtes le seul à avoir eu besoin de soins Mr Reese.

\- Peut-être mais cela ne change pas le fait que vous ayez tout autant besoin de repos que moi.

\- Qui vous dit que ce n'était pas mon intention pour ce week-end ?

Reese fixa alors Finch du regard pour savoir si ce dernier lui mentait ou non.

\- Et vous comptez vous reposer ici ? Parce que si c'est le cas, sachez que ça ne compte pas. Repos signifie aucun travail et vous savez aussi bien que moi que si vous restez ici, vous ne pourrez pas vous en empêcher.

\- Je peux très bien me reposer tout en faisant quelques recherches, s'offusqua Finch.

\- Et voilà. Je suis sûr que si personne ne vous a à l'œil vous ne vous reposez jamais.

_Encore un petit effort, _pensa Reese, _encore un peu et il n'y verra que du feu..._

\- Vous confondez avec vous là, Mr Reese. De nous deux _vous_ êtes celui qui prend le moins soin de lui.

\- Bien, nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos, ça vous va comme ça ?

\- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, mais je vais parfaitement bien.

Reese soupira. Il n'en finirait jamais comme ça.

\- Êtes-vous déjà allez au lac Santeetlah Finch ? Demanda-t-il finalement de but en blanc.

Finch stoppa ses baguettes à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- Si vous essayez de savoir si...

\- Je n'essaie rien du tout, je vous propose juste de m'accompagner. Et puis, reprit Reese voyant que Finch était déjà prêt à lui dire "non", imaginez qu'un numéro tombe là-bas. Il serait préférable que vous soyez avec moi. De plus, vous me connaissez et vous l'avez dit vous-même : je ne sais pas prendre soin de moi alors que si vous veniez...

\- Vous voulez que je vous serve de baby-sitter Mr Reese ? L'interrompit finalement l'informaticien outré.

\- Et vous Finch, auriez-vous peur que je découvre quelque chose d'embarrassant vous concernant ? Demanda-t-il après réflexion.

Voyant que Finch réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre, Reese poursuivit.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous passerions un week-end ensemble. D'accord, un week-end complet, 24h/24 ce serait la première fois, mais je ne vous ai pas dit non plus que l'on resterait constamment ensemble.

\- Et vous comptez vous y rendre comment ?

\- Par la voie des airs ce serait pas mal, répondit Reese en souriant sachant pertinemment que Finch voyait où il voulait en venir.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs peser le pour et le contre. La proposition était assez tentante même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis il aurait préféré un lieu plus proche, beaucoup plus proche. En tout cas pas un qui nécessite l'utilisation d'un avion. Il sortit son portable de sa poche quand Reese n'ajoute :

\- Vous pouvez même emmener votre ordinateur portable avec vous, si ça peut vous décider.

\- Mais j'y compte bien, rétorqua alors Finch.

Reese sourit alors, s'il avait bien compris ce qu'il avait compris, Finch venait d'accepter son invitation... Il avait réussi !

\- Vous venez vraiment ?

\- Oui, dit-il en replaçant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous à fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Reese curieux.

\- J'aimerais vérifier deux ou trois choses. Quand partons nous ? Je vous rappelle que ce n'est valable qu'à partir de demain...

\- Demain matin, je passe vous chercher et...

\- Bien, le coupa Finch, je déposerai Bear chez Mr Tao avant de venir vous chercher, cela vous convient-il Mr Reese ?

\- Ou bien je viens vous chercher ? Renchérit Reese. Ça me convient, ajouta-t-il finalement devant le regard catégorique de son patron.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. En sortant de l'immense bâtisse, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, Reese allant chez lui, Finch en direction de chez Léon, préférant y laisser Bear le soir même plutôt que le lendemain. Ce dernier semblait même plutôt content de passer le week-end là-bas, à en juger par l'accueil que Bear fit à Léon, la porte à peine ouverte.

Le lendemain matin, Finch parti récupérer l'ex-agent de la CIA, direction l'aérodrome.


	2. Début du week-end

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Comme promis la semaine dernière, je reviens pour poster le second chapitre.**_

_**J'espère que celui-ci plaira autant (voir plus) que le précédent, et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite (et fin) jeudi prochain.**_

_**J'espère ne pas décevoir certain...**_

_**Sur ce, Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, même si c'est pour dire que ça ne vous à pas plu...)**_

_**A jeudi prochain !**_

_**PS : Encore désolé pour les fautes qui traînent par-ci, par-là.**_

_**Vous avez vu le final de la saison 4 ? Moi, j'ai A-DO-R**__**_**É**_ ! Vivement une saison 5 ^^**_

_**MERCI **__**isatis2013 ^^  
**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Début du week-end...**_

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre. Finch se vu refuser le droit à choisir la musique ou, en tout cas, interdit de choisir de l'opéra. Reese lui proposa plusieurs groupes, mais aucun ne lui plaisait et c'est donc dans le silence que se fit le chemin.

Une fois arrivé, une voiture de location les attendait déjà.

\- Vous prévoyez toujours tout à l'avance ? Demanda Reese tout en démarrant le moteur.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour qu'il y ait le moins d'imprévu, c'est tout.

Peu après, ils passaient enfin les portes de l'hôtel. Ils se dirigèrent évidemment droit vers l'accueil. Reese présenta son ticket pour deux personnes.

\- Laissez-moi vérifier que tout est en ordre, leur demanda poliment James Cameron.

Il fit quelques vérifications sur son ordinateur avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Reese.

\- Bizarrement il n'y a qu'une chambre sur les deux de libre...

Finch, qui s'était contenté d'observer le hall, se tourna immédiatement vers le réceptionniste.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, ajouta ce dernier pour lui-même. Je suis désolé pour cette erreur, on va bien sûr vous attribuer une nouvelle suite.

\- Bien, ajouta Finch plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres hommes.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Laissez-moi une seconde.

Reese se tourna vers Finch qui semblait déjà regretter d'avoir accepté de venir. Deux minutes après, James raccrocha.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais il ne reste qu'une chambre.

\- Je rentre, dit Finch. Je suis sûr que vous saurez vous débrouiller pour le retour, conclut-il avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Attendez Finch, qu'est-ce qui vous gênes le plus là dedans ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi : devoir partager la chambre qui ne comptera sûrement qu'un lit ou bien la salle de bains, dit-il un peu plus bas. Je suis désolé mais, comme n'importe qui, j'aime avoir mon intimité. J'aurais mieux fait de passer le week-end à faire ce qui j'avais prévu.

\- Oui, mais maintenant que nous sommes là autant en profiter. Et puis je dormirai sur le canapé. Voyons Finch, je ne vous pensais pas si pointilleux, se moqua gentiment Reese avant de se faire fusiller du regard.

Alors que Finch allait répliquer, Reese se rendit au comptoir de la réception et revint quelques secondes après. Il incita Finch à le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Si vraiment les lieux ne vous plaisent pas, je vous ramènerais moi-même jusqu'à l'aérodrome.

Finch se laissa conduire à la chambre qui était plus qu'immense. La chambre ressemblait plus à un petit appartement richement décoré. Un petit salon avec à gauche la porte menant vers la chambre à coucher. Le balcon donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac et ses environs. La selle de bains elle-même était des plus spacieuse.

\- Bien, ajouta alors Finch, je suppose que je n'aie pas le choix, abdiqua-t-il avant de s'installer sur le canapé alors que Reese mettait leurs valises dans la chambre. Que comptez vous faire ? Demanda-t-il à Reese quand il réapparut dans le salon.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour dans les environs et vous ? Ne me dites pas que vous allez rester enfermé ici ?

\- Où est le problème Mr Reese ? Vous vous occupez comme vous voulez et je fais de même, dit-il en sortant son ordinateur.

Reese l'observa allumer la machine avant qu'il ne fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il semblait contrarié et la rapidité à laquelle il pianotait sur le clavier intriguait John de plus en plus.

\- Un nouveau numéro ?

\- Hein ? Heu non, ce n'est rien. Je crois que vais plutôt sortir. Il me semble qu'il y a une bibliothèque dans le coin, je vais aller y faire un tour.

\- Très bon choix, ça vous fera du bien de sortir un peu.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Mr Reese ? Je vous trouve de plus en plus bizarre...

Pour toute réponse, Reese lui indiqua la porte. L'un passa une grande partie de la journée à flâner dans les alentours alors que le second s'était une nouvelle fois enfermé dans une bibliothèque. Ils ne se retrouvèrent qu'à l'heure du dîner, qu'ils passèrent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, l'incident de la chambre semblait bien loin maintenant.

De retour dans la chambre un silence plutôt gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Finch s'installa une nouvelle fois devant son ordinateur portable :

\- Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose, ajouta Finch devant le regard de son partenaire.

\- Bien, soupira Reese. Dans ce cas, je me permets d'utiliser la salle de bains le premier.

\- Faites, répondit-il accompagnant sa réponse d'un geste de la main.

Alors que Reese passait dans la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bains, Finch sembla trouver ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'en étais sûr...

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Reese laissa la place à Finch. Ce dernier prit ses affaires de toilettes et emprunta le même chemin que Reese. Il verrouilla la porte une fois entrée dans la pièce. Le miroir était légèrement recouvert de vapeur, empêchant Finch de voir son reflet, ce qui ne le gêna nullement. Il prit rapidement sa douche, enfila son pyjama tout en pensant que si Reese le voyait, ce serait la première fois qu'il le verrait dans cette tenue. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait déjà embarrassé.

Quand il sorti, faisant son retour dans la chambre, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière venant de la pièce voisine. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte :

\- Comme promis, je dors sur le canapé.

\- …

\- Si cela ne vous gênes pas, accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner demain ? Demanda Reese tout en se redressant.

\- Où ?

\- Pas loin. Faites moi confiance, ajouta-t-il devant l'absence de réponse.

\- Bien, j'accepte volontiers.

\- Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Finch, conclut-il finalement à contre cœur.

\- Bonne nuit Mr Reese.

Finch retourna dans la chambre, se glissant finalement sous les draps. D'une certaine manière, bien qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques mètres de lui, jamais Reese ne lui avait paru aussi loin. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir déjà ? Pour passer plus de temps avec son coéquipier, c'était évident, alors pourquoi avait-il tous les deux passer la journée chacun dans leur coin ? Passer plus de temps seul avec Reese, sur leur temps libre, c'était prendre le risque de faire un faux pas. Et puis avait-il vraiment le droit de ressentir de tels sentiments ? Le besoin, l'envie de l'autre ? Avait-il vraiment le droit de désirer quelqu'un à ses côtés ? Avait-il encore le droit de vouloir être aimé, sincèrement aimé ?

Il se tourna et se tourna encore, puis avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva sur le pas de la porte menant au salon. Un faible courant d'air fit bouger le rideau. Il vit alors la silhouette de Reese se dessiner sous les rayons de la lune. Ce dernier non plus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil et, tout comme Finch, s'interrogeait sur la légitimité de ses sentiments.

\- Que devrai-je faire Jessica ? murmura-t-il, se pensant seul.

En entendant le prénom de la jeune femme, Finch décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner se coucher avant d'être remarqué. Reese, se sentant observé, fit volte-face alors que Finch était à deux pas de la porte menant à la chambre.

\- Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, remarqua Reese en entrant dans le salon.

\- Je pensais que vous dormiez, répondit-il alors que Reese fermait la porte du balcon.

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas.

\- Trop de choses en tête ? Demanda-t-il en espérant ne pas sembler trop curieux.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit-il tout en observant son vis-à-vis.

D'une certaine manière Finch lui paraissait différent. Une certaine fatigue, une lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Reese dut réprimer son envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était là pour lui, il voulait qu'il se confie à lui sur ce qui semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Il voulait le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas, pas sans prendre le risque de le perdre pour de bon. Après tout, Finch ne le laisserait jamais franchir cette ligne le menant à sa vie "privée". Il ne le laissera jamais franchir ce bouclier qu'il s'était créé pour se protéger du monde extérieur depuis qu'il avait tout perdu.

Alors qu'un interminable silence prenait place, Reese demanda quand même :

\- Si je vous demande ce qui ne va pas, vous ne me répondrez pas, n'est-ce pas Finch ?

\- Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites référence Mr Reese.

\- Je commence un peu mieux à vous cerner, enfin je l'espère, et je peux dire que vous mentez. Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Je vais me recoucher.

\- Vous fuyez.

\- Et vous alors ? S'emporta légèrement Finch. Vous ne m'avez pas invité "parce que j'avais besoin de repos", je me trompe ?

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté de venir dans ce cas ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, j'avais deux ou trois choses à vérifier.

\- Vous avez raison, je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

Reese décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Quitte ou double. Au point où il en était :

\- Concernant ?

\- La raison pour laquelle je vous ai invité à m'accompagner.

Finch n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la suite, mais il demanda pourtant :

\- Et quelle est cette raison ?

\- Je voulais juste passer plus de temps avec vous... Harold, dit-il sincèrement.

L'emploi soudain de son prénom le surpris quelque peu, même s'il n'en montra rien. Son cœur battait la chamade et, bien que le sens réel de ces mots l'effrayait, cela lui faisait énormément plaisir en même temps. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Il est tard, repris Reese, prenant ce silence comme une réponse de l'informaticien. Vous devriez vous coucher.

Finch décela une certaine peine dans le ton de Reese. Un peu comme s'il avait été blessé et qu'il cherchait à le cacher. Ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, depuis que cette conversation avait commencé, qu'il était question de bien plus que ce qui était clairement dit.

\- Oui il se fait tard, par contre... Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux décemment pas accepter que vous dormiez sur le canapé. Après tout c'est vous qui avait gagné ce week-end.

\- J'apprécie, mais je ne peux quand même pas vous demander...

\- Vous devriez apprendre à lire entre les lignes Mr Reese, l'implicite n'a pas l'air d'être votre for, dirait-on. Je vous propose de dormir dans le lit. A moins que ma présence vous gêne ?

Finch était bien content de se trouver de dos, ainsi, Reese ne pouvait pas voir la gêne qui devait sûrement être écrite en gros sur son front. Reese soupira de soulagement avant de répondre.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

\- Vous cherchez juste à me faire répéter Mr Reese ? Si je le propose, c'est que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une bouche avide s'emparait de ses lèvres, dans un baiser longtemps désiré et longtemps réprimé. Le visage de Finch dans ses mains, l'ex-agent de la CIA venait à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver tout cela. Ce n'est que quand il sentit les mains de Finch se poser sur les siennes qu'il comprit que tout était bien réel. Finch put sentir un léger sourire étirer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis alors que ce dernier s'emparait une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de plaisir de parcourir son échine quand il sentit la langue de Reese venir caresser la sienne.

Reese posa finalement son front sur celui de Finch, tout en ne lâchant pas le visage de ce dernier.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Mr Reese ? Se sentit obligé de demander Finch, d'une part pour briser le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant, et d'autre part, parce qu'il sentait bien le regard amusé de son comparse.

\- Rien, je vous aime c'est tout.

\- Hein, je... On devrait... ferait bien mieux de se coucher, bégaya bien malgré lui l'informaticien.

\- Est-ce une proposition Harold ? Je ne vous pensais pas si audacieux, le taquina Reese.

\- Qu... Je... Mais pas du tout !

Finch s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :

\- Je vais _dormir, _libre à vous de rester éveillé.

C'est les joues en feu qu'il se glissa de nouveau sous les draps avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur Reese. Quelques secondes après il le sentit se glisser à ses côtés, allant même jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras.


	3. Fin et début

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Comme promis, je vous mets les deux derniers chapitres tant attendus (ou peut-être pas ^^)  
**_

_**J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, au moins à certain/certaine d'entre vous. N'hésitez évidemment pas à laisser un petit commentaire avant de partir :)**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à une prochaine, qui sait.**_

_**Bye Bye :)**_

_**PS : **__**MERCI **__**isatis2013 ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Fin et début.**_

Le lendemain matin, Reese s'étira avant de quitter le confort du lit. Quand il fit son entrée dans le salon, l'informaticien était déjà dans la pièce, livre en main, déjà prêt pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Mais vous vous êtes levé aux aurores Finch, ce n'est pas possible autrement, remarqua Reese.

\- Il est déjà près de huit heures, je vous signale.

\- Et c'est censé être des vacances ! En vacances le commun des mortels fait la grasse matinée.

\- Vacances ou non je ne vais pas rester couché à ne rien faire, s'offusqua Finch. J'ai bien mieux à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Reese curieux d'entendre la réponse de son interlocuteur.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la suite ? Répondit Finch tout en changeant de sujet.

\- Vous verrez après le petit déjeuner.

Une fois prêt, ils prirent la direction du restaurant pour ledit petit déjeuner. Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans leurs attitudes respectives, même si quelqu'un les connaissant aurait sûrement remarqué une certaine "gêne" entre les deux hommes.

Une fois le repas fini, Reese emmena Finch au bord du lac où il avait réservé un bateau. Il n'avait pas eu de "vraie" vacances depuis longtemps et n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Un tour en bateau était-il trop cliché ? Était-ce quelque chose qu'une personne "normale" ferait ? Finch avait-il le mal de mer ? Depuis la veille où il avait réservé le bateau, mille et une question se bousculaient dans on esprit. Il avait un peu l'impression d'être un ado allant à son premier bal... Une fois arrivé vers le milieu du lac, Reese coupa le moteur avant de redescendre rejoindre Finch.

\- Rien de mieux que le calme quand on est en vacances... enfin, je crois, dit Reese alors qu'il s'installait en face de Finch.

\- Je suppose oui, répondit Finch mal-à-l'aise.

Silence... Les deux hommes cherchaient un sujet de discussion pour briser le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Finch leva la tête au son du chant d'un oiseau.

\- Cyanocitta stelleri, murmura Finch.

\- A vos souhaits, lui répondit Reese.

L'informaticien reporta son regard sur son équipier. Ce dernier lui sourit simplement tout en ajoutant :

\- Vous pourriez traduire ?

\- Cyanocitta stelleri ou Geai de Steller est le nom de l'oiseau qui vient de passer au dessus de nous. Il fait parti de la famille des Corvidés et vit en moyenne 16 ans. Bien sûr, il y a bien plus à dire sur cet oiseau, mais je pense que cela suffira pour les présentations.

\- Dites-moi Finch, vos connaissances ont-elles une limite ?

\- Bien évidemment. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore encore et d'autres que j'ignorais il y a encore peu de temps, répondit-il en repensant aux sentiments de Reese à son égard dont il ignorait encore tout la veille.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Reese.

Finch détourna la tête vers l'orée de la forêt à la recherche d'autres oiseaux, préférant ignorer la question.

\- Vous voulez que l'on se rapproche ? Et pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ? Proposa alors Reese, ne prêtant pas attention à l'absence de réponse du milliardaire.

\- Je crains qu'une randonnée ne soit pas pour moi, Mr Reese, mais on peut rentrer pour que vous puissiez y aller si l'envie vous prend.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que les gens "normaux" font normalement en vacances alors si vous avez une idée, je suis preneur.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse se qualifier de "gens normaux" Mr Reese.

\- On peut toujours essayer...

\- Se forcer à faire quelque chose que l'on ne ferait pas en temps normal n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée dans ce cas. Vous invitez vraiment les gens à faire un tour en bateau alors que le temps n'est pas des meilleurs ? dit-il en montrant le ciel de plus en plus menaçant.

\- Vous marquez un point...

Avant que le ciel ne s'assombrisse complètement, ils étaient déjà sur le chemin du retour. De retour dans leur suite, aucun deux n'avait trouvé de véritable sujet de conversation.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre de n'avoir eu aucun numéro en trois jours ? Demanda finalement Reese.

\- J'admets que c'est un fait rare, très rare, mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible.

\- Si vous le dites, ajouta Reese pas très convaincu non plus.

\- Mr Reese, il se passe plein de faits rares dans le monde et la plupart ne sont jamais rapportés tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a personne pour les voir... mais cela ne vaut pas dire qu'ils ne se produisent pas pour autant. Bien sûr, certains événements ont juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce... même si personne ne l'avait demandé, conclut-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre là, répondit Reese.

\- Je m'en doute un peu et ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Bien, mais trois jours sans numéro, je ne sais pas si l'on peut faire plus improbable, poursuivit Reese.

\- Vous êtes sérieux Mr Reese ? Rien que dans les dernières 48 heures j'ai vu des choses bien plus improbables que l'absence de numéro !

Reese sembla réfléchir, se remémorant les dernières 48 heures, et arriva finalement aux événements de la veille.

\- J'admets que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous m'inviteriez à partager votre lit.

\- Je vais manger, répondit Finch en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

\- Il est à peine 11 heures.

Finch se leva avant de s'approcher de la sortie. Alors qu'il posait enfin la main sur la poignée, Reese se plaça derrière lui, la main sur la porte. Il rapprocha son visage de Finch avant de murmurer :

\- Vous fuyez Harold...

\- Mais pas... pas du tout, tenta-t-il sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas crédible.

\- Alors retournez-vous.

\- Et pourquoi ? Articula-t-il péniblement.

\- Pour que je puisse vous embrasser bien sûr, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. A moins que vous préfériez vraiment aller manger ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Cette situation vous amuse beaucoup, n'est-ce pas Mr Reese ? Demanda Finch d'un ton plus assuré.

\- Quelle situation ? Répondit Reese d'un ton faussement innocent.

\- Me mettre dans l'embarras, quoi d'autre ? répondit-il tout en se tournant, faisant désormais face à Reese.

\- Je dois admettre que oui. En général, vous cachez plutôt bien vos émotions ,du coup... j'en profite un peu.

Doucement, tout doucement, Reese commença à rapprocher son visage de celui de l'informaticien, tout en guettant la moindre réaction que ce dernier pourrait avoir. C'est finalement Finch qui combla les quelques millimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Reese attira le corps de Finch tout contre lui, une main au creux de ses reins, l'autre sur sa nuque. Tout comme la veille au soir, Reese l'embrassa tendrement, aussi délicatement qu'il le put avant de finalement glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de son partenaire. Alors que la langue de Reese venait caresser sa consœur, Finch ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Il sentit alors le sourire de satisfaction de Reese alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. Les doux et légers baisers devinrent peu à peu avides et passionnés. L'un comme l'autre en voulaient plus, encore un peu plus. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes durant, avant que l'estomac de John ne fasse des siennes.

\- Que me disiez-vous concernant l'heure du repas ? Se moqua gentiment Finch. Je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à avoir faim... Même si, personnellement, je peux encore attendre que se soit vraiment l'heure, moi.

\- …

\- Et si nous allions déjeuner ? Proposa Finch.

\- …

\- Vous n'allez pas faire l'enfant, ils nous restent encore quelques heures avant de partir, je vous signale.

\- Est-ce une invitation à poursuivre une fois le déjeuner fini ? Parce que si c'est le cas, on y va tout de suite.

Devant le regard complètement désabusé de Finch, Reese capitula.

\- J'ai compris, _que sera sera..._

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Finch avant de rejoindre pour la dernière fois le restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi main dans la main, Finch à lire, Reese devant la télévision. Finalement l'heure de partir sonna pour eux. Une fois les clés de leur chambre remises au réceptionniste, qui ne manqua pas de s'excuser de nouveau, ils prirent le chemin de l'aérodrome. Le temps était à nouveau magnifique, aucun nuage en vue, tout semblait vraiment parfait.

Alors que Finch déposait Reese chez lui, ce dernier lui demanda :

\- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rester ? Bear peut attendre demain...

\- Je dois parler à quelqu'un et...

\- Une prochaine fois, je suppose. Et puis, ajouta Reese avant de sortir de la voiture, vous ne m'avez toujours rien répondu à ce que je vous ai dit hier.

\- Je suis désole, mais je crains de ne pas voir à quoi vous faites référence.

Reese voyait bien qu'il était sincère.

\- Quand je vous ai dit "Je vous aime".

\- Oh. Je...

Voyant la détresse de l'informaticien à devoir prononcer ces quelques mots, mots dont il avait lui-même encore du mal à croire qu'il les avait bien prononcés, Reese préféra ajouter :

\- Pas besoin de vous forcer Harold, même si vous ne le dites pas je sais ce qu'il en est. Je sais lire entre les lignes.

\- Merci et... désolé mais ces mots comme vous le savez implique bien trop de choses. Des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt.

\- Je comprends parfaitement. Et puis nous avons tout notre temps. Bonne nuit Harold, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, Finch l'agrippa par la veste de son costume et l'embrassa à son tour. Même s'il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait par des mots, il pouvait tout de même le faire pas des actes. Par le biais de ce simple baiser, il voulait lui transmettre tous ses sentiments : son amour, ses peurs, ses désirs, ses doutes... tout, il lui transmettait absolument tout.

\- Bonne nuit Mr Reese, lui dit-il alors tendrement.

\- Bonne nuit Harold, à demain.

Un sourire de Reese, un léger sourire en retour de Finch, une portière qui claque... Ils se séparèrent finalement pour de bon. Alors que Reese montait chez lui, Finch retournait à la bibliothèque.

Il se posta devant son ordinateur :

\- C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le début tu as tout orchestré, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien. Absolument rien ne se passa.

\- Je sais qu'en dehors des numéros tu n'es pas censé me parler mais...

Son portable vibra une fois. Finch le sortit de sa poche avant de demander :

\- Je suppose que tu as bien pesé le pour et le contre avant de faire tout cela ?

Le portable vibra une nouvelle fois, tel un "oui".

\- Tu devines aussi probablement ce que je vais te dire ?

Pour la troisième fois, le portable vibra...

\- Je ne t'ai pas programmé pour cela, mais... merci de veiller sur moi, conclut Finch.

Il sourit alors, sachant que sa plus grande œuvre était en train de l'observer, avant de se lever enfin prêt pour rentrer chez lui.

_Concordance avec la réponse prévue : 17%_

_Conclusion de la mission : Réussite._


	4. Épilogue (Bonus)

_**Chapitre 4 : Épilogue (Bonus)**_

\- Vous voulez dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un plan de la Machine ? Depuis le début ? Demanda Reese après les explications de Finch alors qu'il recherchait les informations sur leur nouveau numéro.

\- Eh bien oui, Mr Reese.

\- Vous aviez prévu qu'elle se reconvertirait en Cupidon ?

\- Pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose de complètement impossible.

\- Et quand l'avez-vous compris ? Demanda Reese, n'ayant lui-même rien deviné.

\- La loterie... Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu publier d'y avoir joué. Et puis une fois arrivé là-bas il y avait une erreur de réservation. Ou encore le fait que je ne pouvais avoir accès à aucun réseau, que se soit depuis pour mon portable, mon téléphone ou depuis les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque...

\- Évidemment, ça ne vous à pas traversé l'esprit de me le dire ?

\- Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose de savoir que tout était manigancé par la Machine ? Demanda Finch en faisant face à John.

\- Non, avoua finalement Reese, mais j'aurai tout de même aimé le savoir.

\- Vous le savez maintenant. Bien, notre prochain numéro est cette jeune femme : Jennifer Garisson. Elle travaille en temps que psychologue scolaire dans plusieurs lycées privés.

Finch lui fit le topo de la situation et alors que Reese se dirigeait vers la sortie, Finch le rappela :

\- Mr Reese, êtes vous sûr de ne rien oublier ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il revint vers le tableau et embrassa Finch qui ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cela.

\- Je faisais référence à l'adresse du lycée dans lequel elle est sûrement en train de se rendre en ce moment même !

\- Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas de ça que vous parliez, mais bon. Et puis je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de vous voir embarrassé.

\- Je dois donc comprendre que vous ne vous lasserez jamais vraiment de me taquiner ?

\- C'est bien ça. Bon, je vous contacte dès que j'ai quelque chose et de même pour vous concernant vos recherches.

\- Bien évidemment.

Reese quitta finalement la bâtisse alors que Finch s'installait devant ses écrans.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prépare les vacances.

Son portable vibra une fois, elle avait compris le message. Finch lui sourit de nouveau avant de commencer ses recherches sur les potentielles menaces concernant Mme Garisson. Il ne savait pas où tout cela les mènerait, mais il avait confiance en sa création, confiance en John et en ses sentiments, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?


End file.
